


not for who i am

by pandarae29



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aliens, I don't know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandarae29/pseuds/pandarae29
Summary: Yeol is an alien that is coming to invade the earth and can't do it because he wants to leave this kind of life behind.





	not for who i am

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea from watching a movie. And thinking about Chanyeol being an alien and he doesn't want to kill anyone.

Traveling across the universe the aliens have reached the planet earth. Yeol doesn’t want to hurt anyone but he has to. This is what he is. This is what they do. But once he reaches earth he will find a chance to leave. The others can not know what he is planning to do because if they do they will kill him themselves. They are all gathered and sitting, and are getting ready to attack the planet. The mother ship comes out of the wormhole and is just outside of earths orbit. 

People of planet earth does not know what is going to happen. Ships around the world start popping out of nowhere. Screaming and chaos starts to happen. Baekhyun is in Seoul and he is just getting out of his office. 

Yeol is in his ‘suit,” it is compact with flying mechanisms. It’s mainly made out of metal and extremely heavy. But for them it's not that hard to deal with. Without the suit on, the aliens look humanoid with slightly different attributes. Big ears, with slightly different jawlines. Their skin tone is slightly green. Yeol is considered a ‘fighter’ and that's why he’s apart of the group that comes out the ships to attack the earths defense. Those that are in the air and on the ground. This is why Yeol doesn’t want to do this. He doesn’t want to hurt these humans. He has done it before and he doesn’t want to do it again. All his life and he feels like this will be his chance to leave this behind him.

To find his chance, is a little hard. Thinking that if he pretends to be shot down and fall to the ground would be the best bet. This is the only way. A fighter jet shoots out a missile and he takes this moment to act like he is one of the ones hit and starts falling to the ground. As he plummets to the ground he slows down at the last minute so not to hit too hard. Being quick as possible, he starts to take off the suit. There is a device in it that in a way can track him wherever he goes. He finds a way to destroy it. Feeling free from the confinements of the suit, Yeol starts to walk around in his new environment. It’s much different than what he is use too. There is no need to worry about the air that he is breathing.

As Yeol is getting used to his new surroundings this is when Baekhyun sees him. He can’t believe what he just saw. Just standing there with his mouth open as he saw the thing falling from the sky and take off whatever it was wearing. His fight or flight mode isn’t working and his legs feel like jello. Yeol sees the human and is scared for a moment. This part he didn’t even think about. Someone seeing him. Thinking quickly, he slowly starts his way towards the scared looking human. There is no point in speaking, the scared thing wouldn’t understand anyways. Yeol gets to the human and tries to use hand movements to try and show that he is no harm. It kind of seems to work as the human seems to be getting what is going on and slowly calms down.

The human starts to pull on the aliens arm to lead them somewhere else, away from prying eyes. They got into some kind of transportation unit. The human has yet to speak and Yeol has nothing to say right now anyways. His thoughts are on how he successfully got away from what was going on up there. He doesn’t even know how safe they will be and if the human has somewhere to take them. They seem to have been going for awhile now, it looks like the human does have an idea where to go. The buildings start to lessen and greenery comes up around them. The human stops the transportation unit and puts his head on the circular component. 

“Ok what in the hell are you?” pausing for a moment the human starts up again “I don’t even know why I have you in my car right now. You could kill me at any moment.” He bangs his head on the circular thing. Yeol wants to say something just anything right now. 

In a garbled tone, Yeol starts. “Yeol” and points to his chest. The human picks up his head and looks at the creature in front of him. “Are you trying to say your name is Yeol?” It starts to shake its head as if to say yes. “My name is Baekhyun. Your name is close to a Korean name, Chanyeol.” Yeol smiles. “I tried to take us far away from the city and I don’t know what we can do. It looked like you wanted to fall to the ground on purpose and get away from what was going on.” As he said this he tried to use hand movements to try and show what he was talking about. The thing in front of him seemed very smart and understood what was being said. He was so glad that this thing, Yeol, wasn’t trying to hurt him. 

Yeol was staring intently at the creature before him. He said his name was Baekhyun and was trying to talk to him. Figuring everything out was easy. Wanting to say more to Baekhyun was really hard but he’s really smart and can grasp things easily. 

Through out the world and even Baekhyuns city, the aliens were driven back to where they came from. It was not an easy task but the earth was able to prevail. Baekhyun now has a new friend. Talking to each other has been hard but Yeol, now called Chanyeol, was able to learn how to speak the human language.

Yeol got his wish. He was able to leave his bad life behind him and start anew. On this new planet things will be hard for him. But he was able to find a human to help him out. They have become close now and he likes his new name, Chanyeol. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at this. I hope everyone likes it


End file.
